gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I'm So Excited
I'm So Excited ist ein Song aus der achten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Eine Hochzeit, und wird von Brittany, Carole, Maribel, Mercedes, Pam, Santana, Sugar und Whitney auf Brittanys und Santanas sowie Blaines und Kurts Doppelhochzeitsempfang gesungen. Das Original stammt von den The Pointer Sisters aus ihrem neunten Album "So Excited!" aus dem Jahr 1982. Lyrics Maribel: Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen Tonight we'll put all other things aside Give in this time and show me some affection We're going for those pleasures in the night Whitney (mit den Müttern): I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Maribel und Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Santana mit den Müttern und Troubletones: I'm so excited (Santana: And I) just can't hide it Santana: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Santana mit den Müttern und Troubletones: I'm so excited And I just can't hide it And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you Mercedes: Oh, we shouldn't even think about tomorrow Sweet memories will last a long, long time Maribel (mit Mercedes): We'll have a good time, baby, don't you worry And if we're still playin around, (boy, that's just fine) Mercedes mit den Müttern und Troubletones: Let's get excited (Mercedes: Oh) We just can't hide it Mercedes: No, no, no, no I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Mercedes mit den Müttern und Troubletones: I'm so excited And I just can't hide it (Mercedes: No, no) I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you Mütter und Troubletones: Want you, ooh Santana (mit den Müttern und Troubletones): Ooh, boy I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you Brittany (mit den Müttern und Troubletones): I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Brittany mit den Müttern und Troubletones: I'm so excited (Mercedes: Woo-wee) Mütter und Troubletones: I just can't hide it (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Santana mit den Müttern und Troubletones: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (Mercedes: I like it, I like it) I'm so excited (Mercedes: So excited) And I just can't hide it (Mercedes: Just can't hide it) Santana mit Mercedes, den Müttern und Troubletones: And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you Mütter und Troubletones: I'm so excited Maribel mit den Müttern: Look what you do to me Mütter und Troubletones: I just can't hide it Maribel mit den Müttern: You've got me burning up (Mercedes: Yeah) (Maribel: I'm about to lose control) and I think I like it Mercedes: I think I like it Mütter und Troubletones: I'm so excited Maribel mit den Müttern: I think you get to me (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) Mütter und Troubletones: I just can't hide it Maribel mit den Müttern: I've got to give it up (Mercedes: Oh woah, oh) Mütter und Troubletones: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Maribel: (I know, I know, I want you, baby) (Mercedes: I'm so excited) Maribel mit den Müttern und Troubletones: Look what you do to me (Mercedes: Oh, woah, yeah) You've got me burning up And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (Mercedes: Oww, oww) I want you, I want you Fehler *Einige von Brittanys und Santanas Zeilen sind unkorrekterweise von Whitney mitgesungen. *Bei einigen Nahaufnahme sind Caroles Haare durcheinander und in der nächsten Einstellung sind sie wieder gerichtet. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce